Ends
by The Angry Lioness
Summary: After the deaths of Arthur and Ariadne, their daughter questions the truth about what they've been hiding.


Alice didn't expect to wake up to a real-life nightmare. She slept for about two weeks after her honeymoon with James Cobb. When she awoke, Alice still felt weak and drowsy. She stepped into the kitchen in her bathrobe to see her father-in-law along with Phillipa and James.

"Good, your awake." Said James coming towards her.

"What's going on?" Alice asked, already getting the hint of bad news.

"Well…" Cobb stated, his tone gloomy and grey. "Something terrible happened, I'm afraid."

"What?" Alice had many questions, just like her mother would have. "Where are my parents?"

Phillipa shook her head. Alice's sister-in-law's face looked like it was about to scrunch up.

"Alice." James put his arms around her in advance. "Your parents…"

"They're dead, aren't they?" she jumped to conclusion. James nodded. When people around her were upset that had to mean that someone died.

"Were very sorry Alice." Said Phillipa. "They died three days ago while you were still sleeping."

"And you didn't wake me?" Alice's voice rose.

"I didn't know how!" Phillipa exclaimed.

"How did they die?" Alice barked. "Well?"

Phillipa swallowed. "Car crash. The driver that killed them was texting while driving."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Alice snapped. The woman had a dirty mouth and would swear when she was angry. "That is the stupidest reason to die!"

"We know." Said James trying to comfort her. "They would have thrown the driver in jail but he died too."

"He disserved it." Alice growled. "But two old people?" (She considered anyone over thirty old).

"We know." Said Cobb. "It's very tragic my dear."

"They better not have done the service already."

"No." said James. "It's tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Alice sighed. Her in-laws found it shocking that she wasn't crying. Phillipa wanted to ask her but then Alice interrupted their thoughts. "Since they're dead now, I disserve to know what they've really been doing. Why did they leave for Europe so often and why were they so quiet in public?" Her eyes were aimed at Cobb.

Cobb blinked a couple of times. "Well, your parents didn't tell you anything because they didn't want you to get involved."

"Involved with what?" Alice snarled impatiently. "Were they spies? Thieves? On FBI's most wanted? Because I can tell for a fact that my father did not compose music for a living!"

Phillipa and James gestured at each other confused.

"I can't tell you anymore." Said Cobb. "It's for your own sake."

"Then I'll find out myself." Alice challenged.

The funeral home was loaded with faces Alice hadn't seen for a while. Uncle Lance, Aunt Gwen and Aunt Morgana showed up. She hadn't spoken to them in years. The presence of her Aunt Mirra and Aunt Jenaya wasn't a surprise through. Their husbands came along to give the grieving daughter their sympathy.

At the front of the room were two marble caskets connected head to head. Alice walked over to the corpses that raised her and gazed at their unemotional faces. Her mother was in her favorite green dress. Arthur was dressed up as always in an Armani tuxedo. His daughter looked over at his folded hands to see him holding a rosary. She reached her arm over an unwound it from his cold fingers.

"You won't be needing this anymore." She told him. "Because now you know that I was right, and you were wrong. I'll see you later."

At the cemetery, Alice waited for everyone to leave before kneeling between the gravestones.

"Arthur and Ariadne huh?" she chuckled reading the rocks. "I don't know why you had to lie to me about your names. Your secret lives are another thing. Just because I'm always sleeping doesn't mean you can't tell me the truth? Since your both dead now, it wouldn't hurt to tell me. What ever you guys did, you can't do anymore and no one can get you for it. Your lives are over." She pulled a small gadget out of her purse and placed it between the graves. "Whenever you're ready, just tell me. Rodger and Olivia."


End file.
